parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Dinosaur Princess
"The Dinosaur Princess" is MisterCartoonMovie's Movie Spoof of "The Swan Princess 1 (1994)". ''Cast: *Baby Dalmatian (101 Dalmatians (1961; Animated)) as Baby Odette'' *''Cadpig (101 Dalmatians: The Series) as Young Odette'' *''Penny (101 Dalmatians (1961; Animated)) as Mid-Teen Odette'' *''Two-Tone (101 Dalmatians (1961; Animated)) as Young Adult Derek'' *''Pedrita (101 Dalmatians (1961; Animated)) as Adult Odette'' *''Neera (Dinosaur (2000)) as Adult Odette'' *''Patch (101 Dalmatians (1961; Animated)) as Young Derek'' *''Lucky (101 Dalmatians (1961; Animated)) as Mid-Teen Derek'' *''Rolly (101 Dalmatians (1961; Animated)) as Young Adult Derek'' *''Pongo (101 Dalmatians (1961; Animated)) as Adult Derek'' *''Prince John (Robin Hood) as Lord Rothbart'' *''Brer Rabbit (Song of the South) as Jean-Bob'' *''Ferdinand the Bull (Ferdinand the Bull) as Speed'' *''Woody Woodpecker (The Woody Woodpecker Show) as Puffin'' *''Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) as Young Bromley'' *''Adult Tod (The Fox and the Hound) as Adult Bromley'' *''Rafiki (The Lion King) as Monkey Bromley'' *''Boris (Balto) as Lord Rogers'' *''Frank (The Rescuers Down Under) as Reptile Rogers'' *''Stella (Balto 3: Wings of Change) as Queen Uberta'' *''Audrey the Hen (Home on the Range) as Bird Uberta'' *''Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as King William'' *''Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) as King William's Captain'' *''Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) as Chamberlain'' *''Ollie the Pig (Home on the Range) as Pig Chamberlain'' *''Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) as Bridgit the Witch'' *''Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) as The Great Animal'' *''The Baboons (Tarzan) as The Alligators in the Moat'' *''Manny (Ice Age Series) as The Target Practice Elephant'' *''The Big Bad Wolf (Silly Symphony: The Three Little Pigs) as The Target Practice Fox'' *''Lambert Lion (Lambert the Sheepish Lion) as The Target Practice Lion'' *''Brer Bear (Song of the South) as The Target Practice Bear'' *''Adult Bambi (Bambi) as The Target Practice Moose'' *''Yo Yo Flamingo (Fantasia 2000) as The Target Practice Stork'' *''The Practical Pig (Silly Symphony: The Three Little Pigs) as The Target Practice Boar'' *''Iago (Aladdin) as The Target Practice Duck'' *''Lucky Jack (Home on the Range) as The Target Practice Rabbit'' *''Roquefort the Mouse (The Aristocats) as The Mouse'' *''Snake Jafar (Aladdin) as The Dragon'' *''Zipper (Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers) as The Fly'' *''Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) as The Dragonfly'' *''Shenzi (The Lion King), Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride), Magica De Spell (DuckTales) and Mahra the Baboon (Jungle Cubs) as Rothbart's Back-Up Singers'' *''Jim Crow and his Brothers (Dumbo) as The Singing Men'' *''The Princesses on Parade Played By: Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin), Ellie (Ice Age 2: The Meltdown), Gia the Jaguar (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted), Bridget the Giraffe (The Wild), Adult Nala (The Lion King), Panthy (Noah's Ark/El Arca), Lady (Lady and the Tramp), Adult Faline (Bambi), Vixey and Big Mama (The Fox and the Hound)'' *''The Singing Chorus During "The Princesses on Parade" Played By: The Lemurs (Madagascar), The Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2), Colonel Hathi and The Jungle Patrol (The Jungle Book)'' *''Wally Walrus, Chilly Willy and Smedley (The Chilly Willy Show) as The Birds in Puffin's Army'' *''Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) as The Prince that Jean-Bob thought was him'' *''Elephant Matriarch (Dumbo) as The Lady who faints after seeing a frog'' Category:Movies Spoofs Category:MisterCartoonMovie Category:Swan Princess Movies